Perlious Past
by alexisneo
Summary: After graduating at Hogwarts, Hermione started working at St.Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies... married, happy and a perfect carreer...everything seems ideal until she meets her newest patient who also happeneds to be an old aquaintence and has lost


●**Prologue●**

A long line of achievements lay in Hermione Granger's past. When she was but a young child she had found out about the many abilities none of her friends possessed, abilities to enable her to do many extraordinary things. Hermione was a witch. It had turned out that she was the only one in her family who was. Known as a muggle-born. She got a letter from the Ministry of Magic informing her of her magical abilities even if she already knew she was different from others. The ten year old from that point on focused all of her energy on learning magic so next year when she would attend a wizarding school she would be way ahead of everyone else.

During Hermione's first year at the wizarding school of her parents' choice named Hogwarts, under the jurisdiction of Albus Dumbledore, she had gone through quite enough events. First of all she had made two friends she would never forget, Ronald Weasley and the famous Harry Potter. He was the boy known by everyone to have survived Voldermort's fatal curse. Later on in the year the trio had faced giant three headed dogs, extremely dangerous plants, trolls, violent huge chess pieces and even He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Hermione and her friends had thankfully made in through.

The years to come were just as eventful. Second year and Hermione, Ron and Harry had to solve why so many students were being attacked. Their first suspicion had been Draco Malfoy—A sly Slytherin student seemingly linked to Voldermort in one form or another. After using a Polyjuice potion created by Hermione to find out if Malfoy was hiding anything created by Hermione, they were proven wrong. Once again Harry Potter faced Voldermort but in his younger form and saved Ginny Weasley.

Their third year was constant hiding and fear of Sirius Black who they had heard was out to kill Harry. It had turned out that he was actually Harry's godfather. Throughout the trio's third year they battled time, werewolves, Death Eaters and Hermione gave Draco Malfoy a good punch in the face for being the main cause of an innocent Hippogriff's death.

Fourth year things started getting worst with the Triwizard tournament. It had been the first time that Hogwarts was visited by other wizarding schools—Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. During the year Cedric Diggory (a Hufflepuff attending Hogwarts) had died, and Death Eaters seemed to be becoming vaster.

The fifth year at Hogwarts introduced to skills of apparating and a new order called the order called the Order of The Phoenix. A prophecy was unraveled and Sirius Black was murdered. The year after Draco Malfoy had helped Death Eaters enter upon Hogwarts and attack. Even worst had been the death of the school's headmaster Albus Dumbledore, cause by Serverus Snape, the former potions professor.

Last but not least was seventh year. Hermione nearly always hated to recall it. Draco Malfoy and Snape had ran away from Hogwarts and so did Harry, Ron and Hermione. The trio had been searching for the Horcruxs and Voldermort. In the end Draco was never found but they could hardly care and hoped someone had killed him for all the devastation he caused, and Harry Potter killed Voldermort freeing all wizard kind but dieing in the process. Just thinking back on losing one of her closest friends was devastating. Sadly it always haunted her and Ronald Weasley's thoughts...

Four years had passed since then and Hermione Granger was at the height of her career. At the age of twenty-one she was officialy one of the best wizarding physiologists there were. Every single person who needed her help had been cured to the point of perfection. Mrs. Granger currently worked at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where people would come from all over the world for her assistance.

Not only was Hermione's career outstanding but other aspects of her life as well. For instance, but a year after her last year at Hogwarts she had gotten married with her closest friend Ronald Weasley. They had always liked each other throughout their time studying at Hogwarts... just finally got the opportunity to tell each other after all their adventures were over. At the wedding they had invited all their friends and family... who had lived through their seventh year—the year Voldermort came to an end. Life ever since Hogwarts was like a fairy tale for Hermione Granger-Weasley. Everything in her life was perfect, she and Ron even owned a reasonably large home from the money they both acquired—he being a business man in the world of wizardry.

Off to another busy and productive day of work Hermione walked up to the fire place. Her curly chestnut brown hair was tied in a neat and elegant single bun. She wore a witch robe of expensive fabric in shades of blues and greens. Underneath her robe was a small black dress and she wore navy blue heels.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, calling for her husband. Immediately she remembered he wasn't there. For the last few days she had been forgetting that he was on an important business trip in the United States with some of the wizards there. The twenty one year old sighed, not being able to tell her husband to have a good day just before she went off to work. Shrugging she picked up a bit of the green flow powder next to the fireplace, through it in and said in a clear voice. "St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, fourth floor."

At that it burst into green flames. Hermione walked in and then appeared outside of the fireplace in a completely different building. Everything was a nice bright white, the walls, the doors and the floors etc. Hermione smiled looking about, it was like a second home to her at this hospital... being here so often.

The forth floor was for Spell Damage. The floor she occupied most of the time. In the category of spell damage there were a lot of witches and wizards affected by hexes, unliftable jinks, incorrectly applied charms and others. Usually those witches or wizards go through mental stress and things similar to that, Hermione's job is to help them and rid them of any jinks or charms are affecting them. A few fellow doctors walked down the hallways busily but smiled and wished Hermione a good morning as they walked by. Most of them were older than her... but none looked down at her as not as skilled. She smiled in return and greeted them as they walked past her, then she went up to the front desk to the secretaries.

"Good morning ladies," Hermione said smiling with her brilliant even and white smile. "Just checking in this morning. So, did any of you get any information on any new patients for me?" She asked somewhat excited. She loved her job.

One of the secretaries at the desk nodded, adjusted her glasses and leafed through a few papers. "Ah ha!" the lady exclaimed pointing to Mrs. Granger's schedule. "Today you'll have a patient whose memory's been wiped. The nurse isn't sure what type of hex or jinx might have caused it but he is completely oblivious to everything that had taken place earlier then a few days ago. Definitely magic. Here it says that someone stranger to him found him and brought him here, being able to tell he wasn't well. This guy doesn't even remember his name or it seems anything at all about him. He's about in his early twenties and he should be waiting in your office."

Hermione sighed, the patients who had lost their memories were one of the hardest. Not like she never helped one before, it's usually just a simple memory-loss jinx... but they always take awhile to cure. The patient never just gets their memory back in one day... it normally takes a period of a few weeks or sometimes even months. "Thank you" Hermione replied took a clipboard containing information of her patient and walked towards her office.

While walking towards the other side of the building she couldn't help but think of Ron. Oh how she missed him this last week. Hermione hated when he went off on long business trips. He was only due to arrive back in a few weeks... the brunette didn't know how she would make it through so long without him. They were so close. While they had been at school they were close as well... but during that time they had never told each other how they felt. Once they finally did everything seemed to fit into place.

Arriving upon the door marked 'Mrs. Granger-Weasley' Hermione took a deep breath and put a smile on her face getting ready to meet her newest patient in need, who was awaiting her. She opened the door. "Hello, I'll be your doct..." Her smile vanished straight away.

She couldn't finish her sentence. A pair of cold, ice blue eyes focused onto her. A young man approximately the same age as her sat in the middle of her room on a chair opposite to her's. He had pale while skin and nearly as light short blond hair. He wore completely black clothes, the contrast between himself and his attire being sophisticatedly eye-popping. On his face, his arms and his neck were many small scars, some seeming older than others. The young back sat back, lounging casualy, a leg crossed over another just waiting to begin.

But the part that made Hermione Granger speechless... was the fact that she recognized him all too well.

"Draco Malfoy?"


End file.
